Lucy
Lucy '(ルーシー ''ruushii) is a young girl in Golden Pixie. Lucy is a Celestial Spirit mage, and a user of Light Magic and Doll Magic. Lucy is an orphan, and was taken into Golden Pixie when she was just 5 years old. Appearance Lucy is a tiny girl, with typical big blue eyes and shoulder-length golden hair, which she keeps unbrushed, because she claims that "she doesn't have any time". Her small lips contradict her eyes, which are big and full. This gives her a doll-like appearance, granting her the name Doll (人形 ningyou) this, is also the reason she took up Doll Magic. Lucy wears a big black tunic, with a hood attached to the back of the neck, which is much to big for her head, and it droops over her eyes. The tunic goes down to her hips, which she wears a pair of tight jeans. For unknown reasons, she refuses to wear shoes of any sort, and if she is somehow forced into them, she constantly complains that they are uncomfortable. Personality Lucy is very shy, and only speaks to some of her guild members, and is not known to ever speak her mind, in worries of offending anyone. Lucy is very clumsy, and easily embaressed even if she shouldn't be. It is for this reason she doesnt associate with many other than her mentor, Sorano who she looks up to, as her role model. Magic '''Light Magic: (光魔法 Hikari Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves usage of the light element. It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. Rain Of Light: '(光の雨 ''hikari no ame)The user moves their hands in various ways, ultimately placing their index and middle fingers on their forehead and sequentially swiping them forward along with their other hand. From both extended palms, the user fires multiple rays of Light Magic towards the target. 'Lion Brilliance: '(獅子光耀 Shishikōyō) A Magic spell in which the user calls on Regulus to give them power and releases a large amount of light covering a wide radius, which is used to blind people for a certain amount of time. It can also be used as an attack. 'Star Beam: '(星 梁 hoshi yana) The user cups their hands in an outward form, and a concentrated blast of solar energy shoots towards the opponent, exploding in a supernova of light, blinding mass amounts of enemies, and nearly vaporizing the main target. '''Celestial Spirit Magic: (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) ''is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Aquarius Key.png|Summon Aquarius The Water Bearer|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aquarius_(CC) Virgo Key.png|Summon Virgo The Maiden|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Virgo_%28CC%29 Gemini Key.png|Summon Gemini The Twins|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gemini_(CC) Aries Key.png|Summon Aries The Ram|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aries_(CC) Libra key.png|Summon Libra The Heavenly Scales|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Libra_(CC) '''Doll Magic:' (人形撃 Ningyōgeki) This Magic allows the user to take control of any object, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans. The user can even cancel out the Celestial Spirit Mage's recall of the spirit since both the spirit and the user need to be in agreement for it to happen. However, a spirit's gate can still be force closed. When the user takes control of Celestial Spirits, it seems that the user can only take control of their bodies, not their minds. Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer - The user takes control of any object they desire, except for humans. This includes animals and Celestial Spirits. Doll Play Attack: Wood Doll - The user takes control of a tree and animates it into a tree puppet, which they can use to attack their target with. Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll - The user gathers a pile of rocks and forms it into a large golem-like creature. The user may utilize the golem for offensive purposes or mobility